La Dama De Rojo
by Tamy White
Summary: Mini fic...De mi total propiedad...basada en la canción Lady in Red de Christ de Burgh...espero que les guste, es mi primer Lemon...OJO! espero comentarios...les necesito pasen y diviertanse.


**14 noviembre 2008.**

Diez de la noche, llego puntualmente a la hora pactada, me costó tanto convencer a Albert para que me invitara a esta maldita fiesta de caridad.

Más que caridad, es quien de todos estos pomposos y snobs tienen el ego más alto, odio las reuniones de la socialité, nunca me han gustado.

Pero el fin justifica los medios…y mi único deseo es volverla a ver.

Tuve que prometer y jurarle a mi gran amigo Albert Ardley que no importunaría a mi pecosa, que trataré de pasar inadvertido, que mi presencia en esta reunión será la de una sombra, lo único que yo quiero es admirarla desde lejos, reconocer su figura a la distancia, ve que los años no han pasado en vano por ella. Esa fué la condición y mi pago por esta bendita invitación de fino papel importado que acredita que también soy parte de esta mierda social.

Diez años desde el día de nuestra separación bajo la nieve, y aquí estoy yo, tal cual como aquel día, no he dejado de quererla ni un poco…todo mi amor por ella esta intacto. Querida pecosa, "Todo en mi sigue igual".

Nunca corté la comunicación con Albert, era la manera de mantener un cordón conectado con los Ardley y con ella. Así supe que se tituló como enfermera, y que siguió estudiando en el mismo hospital hasta sacar su doctorado. Pediatría por si fuera poco. También me enteré de la trampa que Neil le tendió junto a Eliza y a la tía abuela Elroy, gracias a Dios mi querido amigo Albert alcanzó a llegar antes de que cometieran del crimen de enlazar a mi pecosa con el asqueroso de Neil Leagan…si me lo encontrara de frente…perro sarnoso.

Así también yo sabía que ella continuaba soltera, que no había pretendiente conocido por lo menos por Albert y eso me mantenía tranquilo, aún que no faltaban ciertos buitres que la rondaban, pero mi pequeña pecosa sabia como ponerlos en su lugar. De vez en cuando Albert me traía una que otra fotografía para que yo pudiera ver como se iba madurando su belleza. Para nadie era un secreto que yo la seguía amando, sobre todo para mi mejor amigo y para mi madre, pero habíamos tomado una decisión y debíamos seguir con nuestros caminos. Pero ciertos acontecimientos acababan de doblarle la mano al destino, y espero que ella sepa entenderlo, estoy decidido a abrir mi corazón, a decirle que nada a cambiado, que estoy aquí. Elevo una plegaria al cielo para que ella me sepa entender, que aún me siga amando y que su corazón siga latiendo por mí.

Estoy atrasada para salir a la reunión benéfica que ha estado organizando Albert hace un par de meses… insistió tanto para que yo asistiera, tuve que reorganizar mi turno en el hospital para poder ir esta noche, pero todo sea por mi padre, que extraño aún suena, pensar que ya son más de diez años que me enteré de la verdad, una década que Albert se ha dedicado a hacerme feliz.

Diez…que no lo he vuelto a ver…pero que hago pensando en él en este preciso momento, tengo que lucir radiante, hermosa! Para acompañar a Albert del brazo.

-Annie podría apresurarte! Ya estoy muy atrasada y Albert debe estar ansioso esperándome.

-Ya Candy acá estoy déjame darte el ultimo toque de maquillaje…uhmm…Listo

Estás perfecta! Si hoy no consigues esposo… dejo de llamarme Annie Cornwell!

-Dios mio Annie las cosas que dices! Ya ve y avisa al chofer que estoy lista que bajo en seguida.

-Candy apiádate de mi! Me has hecho correr todo el día y en mi estado! – Candy se acercó a su amiga y puso sus manos sobre la enorme barriga.- Espero bebé Cornwell esperes a que papi y tía Candy cumplan con su deber social y no molestes a mami en nuestra ausencia.- El bebé patió, Candy y Annie rieron a carcajadas.

-Candy prométeme que lo pasaras bien, que disfrutarás. Te lo mereces.

-Te lo prometo Annie.

Ahí está Albert, recibiendo a los invitados, iré a saludar y a preguntar por ella.

-Albert amigo, como vas vagabundo!- se estrecharon las manos un abrazo y un par de palmoteos fuertes, seguidos de unas carcajadas.

-Acá estamos actorcito de cuarta.- le guiño un ojo- creo que te dije que estuvieras bajo perfil esta noche, no quiero importunar a mi pequeña. Bastante trabajo me dio convencerla de que viniera está noche y me acompañara. Entendiste.

-Por supuesto amigo, me retiro, mi papel de sombra comienza en este instante.- Se estrecharon las manos una vez más, Terry entró en el salón y se ubicó tras unas columnas de mármol, desde donde podía ver; la pista de baile, la orquesta y la entrada, por donde se paseaban los invitados desde la alfombra roja hasta el centro del salón. Así también no perdía detalle en caso de que ella llegara al lugar.

Estoy terriblemente nerviosa, y el tráfico que no ayuda, el chofer me mira y me dice que trata de hacer todo lo posible por avanzar lo más que puede, solo le hago gestos con mis ojos, mi boca está seca por los nervios.

El embotellamiento en el centro de Chicago es un infierno, espero que el peinado de Annie no se desarme, no estoy acostumbrada a ir tan maquillada y peinada por la vida, lo mio es lo natural, pero Albert se merece una belleza a su lado esta noche, que inaugura su fundación para ayudar a niños huérfanos y hogares de acogida, como mi hogar de Pony. Se que todo lo hace por mi, no le puedo fallar.

Por fin después de casi cuarenta minutos entre el tráfico, veo la imponente entrada del Waldorf Astoria, bello lugar para inaugurar la fundación Pony Hill's para los huérfanos.

Bajé del carro y Albert me estaba esperando en la entrada, en cuanto vio el auto aparcar se acercó raudo a ayudarme a bajar, creo debe sospechar que estoy un poco incomoda con los tacones y el vestido ajustado que escogió Annie.

-Pequeña, pero que vanidosa te has vuelto, todos están esperando a que llegaras para comenzar con la inauguración.- le susurró en el oído.

-Albert no me hagas sentir culpable, Annie se demoró probando posibles maquillajes y peinado, y tu sabes el tráfico en esta avenida es del demonio.- Candy le fingió una sonrisa, había cámaras capturando el momento, para las paginas sociales de los periódicos por la mañana.-

-Esta bien muñeca, te perdono solo porque esta noche te vez deslumbrante. El color rojo te asienta muy bien.

-No me digas, casi ahorco a Annie cuando vi el vestido por primera vez, pero que más da, yo no entiendo de modas y eso tu lo sabes, me encomiendo en las manos de madame Annie Cornwell.- Le dedicó la mas bella de las sonrisas a Albert, se agarró de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón del evento entremedio de flashes y curiosos, que se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver pasar tremenda escultura envuelta en la mas fina seda roja.

No había querido beber en toda la hora que estuve esperando a que ella llegara, justo cuando caí en la tentación, un muchacho con su bandeja me dejaba una copa de champagne, fue que ella hizo acto de presencia, venía envuelta en un vestido rojo escarlata, el escote no dejaba de ser generoso, pero en ningún caso burdo, sus senos turgentes se asomaban tentadores, perfectos, su cintura como siempre tan estrecha, y sus caderas más anchas por efecto de la edad y madures, yo la dejé de ver cuando ella apenas alcanzaba los dulces 16, ahora diez años después era toda una mujer, y que mujer, al seguir avanzando por el centro del salón, pude admirar su hermosa espalda que estaba descubierta, tenía el escote en v mas infartánte que yo había visto en mi vida, cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzó a despertarse, tomé la copa que tenía en mi mano y vacié el contenido de una vez, sacudí al muchacho para que me trajera la botella, de alguna manera debía mantener la calma.

Cada vez la veía mas cerca, se paseaba saludando a los asistentes del brazo de Albert, no voy a mentir, sentí celos, y muchos de que mi amigo se paseara con mi princesa, como si fuese una pieza de arte. Me dedique a estudiar sus facciones, de las pecas ya no había rastro, o el maquillaje las disimulaban muy bien, su naricita estaba intacta, tan linda pequeña y respingada como la recordaba, ya no tenia esa cara de niña, era la cara de una mujer, sus rasgos se habían definido, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas resplandecían con orgullo, y su cabello rubio, iba recogido, unos bucles salvajes caían a los costados de su rostro, su cuello se mostraba largo y erguido, con elegancia, no había joya que lo adornase, siempre tan simple, tan ella.

En un momento se acercó demasiado, tuve que adoptar otra posición y rotar alrededor de la columna de mármol, no era el momento de que me viera, así paso de largo y siguió saludando al gentío que se acumulaba para rendirle pleitesía a la heredera multimillonaria casi desconocida de los Ardley.

Después de tantos saludos tantos rostros y personas que yo no conocía, le pedía a Albert me llevará a alguna mesa, para descansar, ya estaba mareada de ver tanta gente, y mi cara estaba entumecida de tanto sonreír.

Así pasó la cena, los discursos, las diapositivas, etc.

Yo solo quería que todo acabase e irme a descansar, estirarme en mi cama, además que la situación de Annie es delicada, y por concurrir como familia Archie había tenido que estar presente en aquella inauguración, yo sé que con Sofié en la mansión, Annie no corre peligro, pero no quiero que pase por su primer parto sola. Yo personalmente quiero asistir el parto de mi querida hermana, también quiero ser la madrina de mi primer sobrino…claro que estamos en la pelea con Patty…Pero quiero adorar y consentir a este pequeño angelito, siento que yo no tendré los míos propios, no creo tener corazón para un amor, y para tener niños hay que ser dos, lo mejor me quedo con mis sobrinos, y mi gato zafiro que lo amo como un hijo y sus ojos azules me lo recuerdan a él.

En eso me doy cuenta y la banda comenzó a tocar, y el gentío empezó a ocupar la pista de baile, Albert me tendió la mano, debíamos inaugurar el baile principal. Los pies me estaban matando.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, Albert le hizo una seña al director de la orquesta y comenzó a sonar "You make me feel so Young" de Frank Sinatra. Aquella era la broma interna que teníamos con Albert.

Al compás comenzamos a movernos y yo reía como una loca, mientras Albert coreaba la canción.

-Pequeña a tu lado me siento tan joven.

-Berth, me haces sonrojar.- Candy golpeo al rubio suavemente con su mano en el hombro. Albert sonrió.

Ocupamos toda la pista dando vueltas y vueltas. Me sentí realmente bien, hasta que la canción acabó y el coro de aplausos se hizo sentir estruendoso. Me sonrojé de vergüenza tomé rápidamente a Albert del brazo y nos retiramos a nuestra mesa de vuelta, el gentío se quedo en la pista bailando con la orquesta.

Cuando la vi salir a bailar, algo en mi interior hizo ebullición, el volcán Grandchester despertó y quería rugir en ese mismo momento, Tomé la botella y la acabé en dos sorbos, ahí estaban, mi mejor amigo y mi dama de rojo, bailando como dos gacelas, abarcaban la pista por completo, ella reía a carcajadas, él le susurraba al oído que lo hacia "sentir tan joven"…Maldición mi mente esta jugando trucos conmigo…

Volvía a sonar Frank Sinatra en la pista de baile, esta vez Albert sacó a bailar a una señora que tenía que ver con la fundación.

Un muchacho del servicio se acercó a mi.

-Señorita el señor que está detrás de aquella columna le envía este mensaje.

-Que señor es…- el muchacho desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Solamente pude diferenciar una sombra tras las columnas que se metió en el salón contiguo al de la fiesta…Que dirá el mensaje.

_Te espero en el salón contiguo…_

_Siempre tuyo T.G._

_Pd.: No le digas nada al vagabundo barbudo_.

-T.G.? T.G? no puede ser! Será él.- Tiritaba toda, su corazón se desbocó, miles de mariposas plantaron vuelo en su estomago…Podría ser Terrence Grandchester…Vagabundo Barbudo…Sonaba a él…debía ser él…Terry la estaba esperando.

Disimuladamente se alejó de la mesa central y de la pista de baile atestada de estirados socios colaboradores aburridos de la fundación, Caminó insegura, hasta llegar a la puerta que comunicaba el salón principal, con aquel salón misterioso donde hace un rato, vio una sospechosa sombra entrar…

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se interno en la habitación, tenia miedo, estaba nerviosa, pero ya nada importaba, ella quería saber, si era Terry o alguien quería jugar con sus sentimientos una vez más.

Estaba oscuro, solamente la luz de la luna iluminaba por medio de unos enormes ventanales, y se colaba hasta el centro del pequeño salón, la música de la habitación continua se colaba de igual manera, con paso indeciso, decidió internarse más al centro, y encontrar a aquel personaje que la había citado allí y ocupado las iniciales de su amor.

-Quien está allí, por favor, hágase presente, no juegue más.- se revolvía las manos sudorosas por los nervios.

-Mis iniciales en la nota no te dieron una pista de quien se trataba pequeña pecosa? .- Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Esa Voz!

-Te…Terry?

-Me encanta que me digas así.- Salió de entremedio de las sombras y quedó de pie frente a Candy.

-Que haces aquí.- Lo miraba horrorizada.

-Un amigo…un muy buen amigo, me invitó a la fiesta.

-Albert!

-Si, Albert. Pero no lo culpes, yo insistí, quería verte Candy, Diez años han sido una tortura para mi…quería ver como haz crecido, como has madurado, las fotos que me hacían llegar de ti no te hacen justicia, está noche creo que visto a una diosa, sin siquiera haber subido al Olimpo…estás…Hermosa Pecosa.- A Candy no le salían las palabras, estaba muda.

-Pequeña, me concedes esta pieza, Mandé a que la tocaran para nosotros dos, un par de billetes hacen maravillas no lo crees.

-Terry pero Sus…- Terry puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Candy para no dejarla seguir hablando.

-Shhh…pequeña…esta noche solos tu y yo.- la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, al son de la melodía que comenzaba a sonar, la que había mandado a tocar para ellos, "Lady in red de Chris de Burgh", sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar, Candy subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de él, por mientras Terry se apoderaba de la cintura de ella…e iba…susurrando partes de la canción en el oído de ella, y eso la hacía estremecer.

_-"Nunca Te había visto tan adorable como esta noche_

_Nunca Te había visto resplandecer Tan brillante_

_Nunca había visto a tantos hombres pedirte si querías bailar_

_Buscando un pequeño romance, si tuvieran la oportunidad_

_Y nunca te había visto ese vestido que llevas puesto_

_Ni los reflejos de tu cabello que llegan hasta tus ojos_

_He estado ciego_

_La dama de rojo, está danzando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla_

_No hay nadie aquí…solos tú y yo_

_Es como quiero estar_

_Pero apenas conozco a la belleza que tengo aquí a mi lado_

_Nunca olvidaré como luces esta noche"…_

En ese momento Terry dejó de susurrarle en el oído la letra de la canción y se apoderó de la boca de Candy, fue un beso fiero, necesitado, ansioso, quería calmar la sed que sentía hacía diez años, ella no se quedó atrás, los mismo sentimientos se cruzaban por su mente, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, fue un beso apasionado, urgente. Mientras seguían danzando, alternadamente saqueaban sus bocas, como si el otro día no existiese. En ese momento eran uno solo, Terry acariciaba la espalda de ella, y el contacto con su piel lo quemaba, ese suave terciopelo, suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Ella por su parte enterraba los dedos en su pelo, en señal de necesidad.

-Te amo Candy! – Le dijo de un momento a otro, Candy lo miró como dentro de un trance.

-Y yo te amo a ti Terrence Grandchester, desde el primer día.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero a la vez reía de alegría, había liberado el peso de su corazón.- Terry la levantó en brazos y la hizo girar…los dos reían a carcajadas y repetían la misma letanía, Te amo, Te amo…nunca te voy a abandonar. Se besaban por toda la cara, ojos, nariz, frente…

No supieron como llegaron hasta una pared, donde Candy reposó su peso contra el muro, las manos de Terry ya no pudieron contenerse más, la necesitaba ahora ya!

Con suaves caricias fue apropiándose del cuerpo de Candy, lenta y perezosamente recorría con devoción cada curva del bien formado cuerpo de la rubia, ella por su parte se dejaba hacer, cada caricia que Terry le prodigaba eran un cumulo de sensaciones eróticas, que nunca en su vida había sentido, un fuego interior se había instalado en ella, bajaba desde su pecho hasta su centro, la cabeza le quería explotar, quería entregarse a él en ese mismo momento, lo quería a él dentro de ella ya!

-Terry, mi amor, ya no aguanto un minuto más, quiero que me hagas tuya ahora, aquí, sin remordimientos.

-Candy mi vida, no creo que este sea un buen lugar para entregarnos a la pasión, yo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.- Mientras él hablaba Candy le desanudaba la corbata.

-Yo no quiero esperar más, diez años son suficientes, y más especial que esta noche no puedo pedir, tu yo, la luz de la luna colándose, aquel diván tan cómodo que veo junto al ventanal, yo no necesito más.- Lo besó apasionadamente y luego le dedicó una sonrisa picara y traviesa.

Candy atravesó la sala dirigiéndose al diván, lo más sensual que pudo, el champange que bebió le quitó todas las ataduras, Terry desde el rincón la miraba boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, Candy se posicionó frente a él, la luz de luna la bañaba por completo, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido y a quitarlo lentamente, bajo el solo llevaba unas bragas de encaje color rojo, soltó los sujetadores que sostenían sus cabellos, los dejó libres que cayeran en cascada sobre sus generosos senos, Terry estaba pasmado, excitado, pero en shock, nunca pensó ver a su pequeña pecosa de esa manera.

Candy se recostó en el diván, cual musa de pintor, y con su dedo índice sinuosamente llamó al boquiabierto Terrence Grandchester que la admiraba desde un rincón.

Terry como en un trance lentamente, paso a paso se acercó al diván, mientras iba desabotonando su camisa, un botón tras otro, con la mirada fija en el par de esmeraldas que brillaban con la luz de la luna, el verde se había vuelto oscuro por la pasión.

-Has me tuya Terry.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí preciosa.-

Un hormigueo peligroso le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los pies. Que Dios se apiadara de ella. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir una noche entera a esas tiernas caricias?

No esperaba una prolongada seducción llena de besos tentadores y dulces palabras.

Muy propio de Terry.

Él le soltó el pelo sin apartar los labios de su cuello.

-Quiero disfrutar de ti -. Pronunció sensualmente, lanzando a Candy a un mar de Pasión—. Pienso probar, degustar y tocar cada pliegue de tu piel, tantas veces como me apetezca, tanto rato como se me antoje.

Candy sintió más hormigueos, esta vez mucho más intensos, más persistentes.

Terry apoyó la mano en su cintura y la deslizó lentamente a lo largo de su cadera, una caricia tan íntima que ella se puso tensa y tuvo que contener el aliento.

-Esta noche no te librarás de mí, Pecosa.

-Ni tu de mi, grandísimo arrogante.- Candy le dedico una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad.

La mano de Terry se tensó en su espalda.

Se posicionó delante de ella, lo bastante alejado como para contemplarla, lo bastante cerca como para tocarla si lo deseaba.

Terry le sonrió despiadadamente.

A Candy se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso de los labios mientras admiraba la figura de Terry a contra luz, se la arrimó a los pechos para cubrirse.

-¿Y tú? ¿No piensas quitarte la ropa?

-Todavía no. -Terry alargó el brazo para quitarle las bragas de encaje rojo que la cubrían. El fuego le inflamó la cara cuando repasó todo su cuerpo desnudo, sin perder detalle-. Por Dios, eres incluso más escultural que como te había imaginado -dijo con voz ronca.

Ella saboreó sus adorables palabras como un sediento en medio del desierto que llevaba días sin probar una gota de agua. Cómo deseaba entregarse a él sin reparos.

Terry deslizó las manos por sus pechos, y a Candy le temblaron las rodillas.

-¿Sabes cuántos años he deseado verte en todo tu esplendor? -Jugueteó suavemente con sus pezones, pasando los nudillos por encima hasta que le dolieron a causa de la erección-. Me has provocado muchas noches de insomnio pecosa. Demasiadas.

La confesión consiguió restablecer el orgullo herido de Candy, al saber que él había soñado tantas veces con ella como ella con él. Terry deslizó la mano más abajo, para acariciarle el vientre. Cuando le cubrió el pubis con una mano, ella no pudo contener un gemido. Pero cuando empezó a masajear sus pliegues húmedos con unas largas y lentas caricias con un dedo, ella le apresó la mano. Se sentía demasiado expuesta, demasiado consciente de su desnudez.

-Por favor, Terry, quítate la ropa.

Él la miró con ojos risueños.

-¿Por qué no me la quitas tú?

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad. Ese hombre era diabólico. La simple idea de realizar un acto tan íntimo para él le hacía sentirse más como una esposa.

Arrodillándose ante él, Candy fue directa a los botones de sus pantalones. El hinchado miembro viril tensaba tanto la tela que tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para desabrocharlos, A medida que le desabrochaba cada botón, le iba acariciando su enorme erección con las manos.

Terry jadeó.

-¿Por qué no has empezado por la camisa? - la reprendió.

-Porque esta es la parte que más me interesa -murmuró Candy.

En cuestión de segundos, consiguió desabrocharle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y su miembro se liberó de la tela que lo apresaba aún con más presteza y emergió erguido. Candy se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era largo. Y grueso. Mucho más de lo que había esperado.

¡Cielo santo! Con los ojos clavados en aquella impresionante visión, Candy vio que se agrandaba más. Su curiosidad la empujó a querer tocarlo, pero Terry le frenó la mano.

-No -. ordenó él con voz llena de deseo

Ella lo miró perpleja, sin comprender. Solo sabía que él no quería que lo tocara. Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba que tenía que hacerlo.

Candy deslizó su otra mano libre a lo largo de la espalda de Terry, con la intención de acariciarlo por detrás, igual que él estaba haciendo con ella.

-Ya veo cuáles son tus intenciones. -Terry le agarró la otra mano, también-. Quieres que me vuelva loco de necesidad… Pues ya esta funcionando.

Candy alzó la boca para chuparle el cuello, y deliberadamente frotó los pezones contra su pecho cubierto por la camisa.

-Oh si…Ya está funcionando -. bromeó ella, luego le lamió la garganta.

Él intentó retroceder, pero para ello tuvo que soltarle las muñecas y Candy consiguió liberar ambas manos. Instantáneamente, empezó otra vez a acariciarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía la mano de Terry y la dirigía hacia sus senos, para que los acariciara.

Terry acabó por ceder. Con un ronco jadeo, la elevó entre sus brazos y la llevó al diván. Apenas hizo una pequeña pausa para quitarse los pantalones y los antes de tumbarse sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Sus ojos refulgían mientras le separaba las piernas para poder arrodillarse entre ella

- Eres hermosa pecosa, diez años esperando por este día.

- Te amo Terry, como hace diez años te sigo amando igual —replicó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ella le quitó la camisa, feliz de poder ver aquel magnífico torso. Mientras deslizaba las manos por toda la amplia expansión de músculos, Terry volvió a deslizar la mano entre sus piernas para acariciarla, bruscamente, intensamente, posesivamente.

- No hemos acabado, ¿sabes? - Terry se inclinó para lamer su pezón erecto, y lo hizo con tanta exquisitez que ella arqueó la espalda para entregarse por completo—. No pararé hasta que me supliques que te dé más. Más tarde.

- Ya lo… veremos - jadeó Candy, mientras los sinuosos movimientos del cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo iban excitando cada palmo de su cuerpo inclementemente, hasta un punto inusitado.

- Puedes estar segura. La noche es joven.

Terry consiguió borrarle los nervios de la mente insertando algo más largo que sus dedos dentro de ella. La sensación era tan incómoda como le habían contado.

Había llegado el momento. Con fascinación, Candy había escuchado las historias acerca de lo que se sentía al perder la virginidad. Se había convencido de que hacer el amor no podía ser una experiencia tan horrorosa, Pero a medida que él fue penetrándola despacio, Candy dejó de sentir aquella sensación tan desapacible. Un poco incómoda, sí. Y muy íntima, desde luego. Pero no insoportable.

Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara mientras él la penetraba. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí tendida y quieta, debajo de él.

- Relájate- le murmuró Terry al oído - . Será más fácil para ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - replicó ella escépticamente - . Tú no eres el que tienes esa enorme… cosa… abriéndose paso en tus partes más íntimas.

Terry soltó una carcajada, luego la besó con ternura, distrayéndola de lo que estaba sucediendo más abajo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Candy notó que se sentía mejor. Tenerlo dentro le provocaba una sensación de calidez en unas zonas de su cuerpo que tampoco había esperado.

Terry se quedó inmóvil, como si hubiera topado con algo, y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Amor estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? - le preguntó suavemente, apoyado sobre ella como una pantera a punto de atacar.

Había llegado el momento. El instante de perder la virginidad. Candy tragó saliva, con enorme nerviosismo.

- Sí, estoy segura Te amo mi vida.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa. Perdóname por favor…

Terry la penetró con una fuerte embestida. Candy sintió un intenso dolor. Pero ahora él estaba plantado dentro de ella de una forma tan íntima que Candy no podía escapar de él… ni de los hechos consumados.

Terry estaba llenándole la mejilla con besos tiernos, murmurando palabras de cariño, preguntándole si sentía bien. Ella asintió, se sentía fenomenal. Terry la poseía, estaba encima de ella, la embriagaba con su delicioso aroma y su hipnótico cuerpo y sus dulces palabras que le hacían querer… querer más.

Cuando Terry se detuvo un momento para permitir que ella se ajustara mejor a él, Candy notó unas intensas ganas de llorar de felicidad. Giró la cara para que él no la viera.

- Que pasa cariño, te he hecho daño. Porqué lloras?

- No te preocupes amor, solo lloro de felicidad.- Candy le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Te aseguro, princesa, que lo peor ya ha pasado.- Arremetió contra su cuello con unos dulces besos, que le provocaron unas deliciosas cosquillas - . Para mí, resulta… indescriptible. Estás tan caliente como el sol. Podría quedarme así, en esta postura, dentro de ti, toda la vida.

- ¿Toda la vida? - jadeo.

Terry se apartó unos centímetros y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

- Bueno, por lo menos… toda la noche - se corrigió a sí mismo. Su bello pelo castaño le caía graciosamente sobre la frente humedecida por el sudor.

Incorporándose un poco, Terry empezó a moverse otra vez. Entraba y salía, con una expresión intensa en su rostro, devorándola con los ojos como si pretendiera proclamar su alegato de que ella le pertenecía.

Con la determinación de marcarlo como suyo, Candy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, pegando sus pechos contra él, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo del mismo modo que él la envolvía. Terry nunca olvidaría aquella noche, ni Candy tampoco.

- Mmm… Pecosa… - balbució él con la voz ronca. Las palabras empezaron a fluir de sus labios, unas palabras que ella solo comprendía.

- Ahora eres mía, solo mía. Gracias Dios mio por ponerla en mi camino. Gracias mi vida por esperarme. — Con esas palabras consiguió acelerarle el pulso y excitarla más, con un calor que se unió al que él le había generado con las manos entre las piernas, acariciándola hasta volverla loca.

Entonces Terry le alzó una pierna para instalarse dentro de ella con más firmeza, y Candy perdió el mundo de vista. El calor que sentía en la parte baja del vientre era tan intenso, y la vibración en su interior tan deliciosa, que empezó a ver puntitos negros delante de sus ojos.

- Hermosa- la acusó él mientras la embestía incrementando el ritmo- . Pequeña pecosa… Me has robado el alma.

- Sí. - Él le había robado la suya; ¿por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?- Sí… sí… - repitió, mientras la vibración que sentía en su interior reverberaba hasta llegarle a la cabeza.

De repente, los puntitos negros explotaron en una salvaje gama de luz y de color, tan brillante e intensa que Candy temió quedarse ciega ante el resplandor.

- ¡Sí! - gritó, abrazándose a él.

Terry la embistió una última vez con fuerza, una embestida que lo condujo a él también hasta el éxtasis. Entonces, con un grito sofocado, se convulsionó violentamente contra ella.

Por un momento permanecieron inmóviles, unidos de un modo tan íntimo que Candy podía notar los espasmos mientras él se derramaba dentro de ella.

Y en ese momento de exquisito placer, deseó haber concebido un hijo de él.

Después de unos minutos de mimos y arrumacos, también de descansar de aquella pasional entrega de amor que los había esperado por diez años, se vistieron lentamente…se observan con ojos de amor, ya no querían separarse nunca más, entonces a Terry se le ocurrió una idea.

-Candy hagamos una locura!

-Si

-Tomemos un auto y vamos al Hogar de Pony…llévame a la colina ahora!

-Estas loco Terry!

-Loco por ti pecosa chica Tarzán.- Candy lo miró he hizo un mohín

-Y que vamos a hacer en la colina?

-Nos casaremos a los pies del Padre árbol al amanecer.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron…como los de un niño la mañana de navidad, buscaron el carro deportivo de Albert y lo "tomaron prestado".

Salieron rumbo Al hogar de Pony, a cumplir con su retrasado destino; amarse, quererse, y acompañarse por siempre y para siempre por la eternidad.

* * *

Ya para mis niñas que me pedian un fic terminado...acá esta jajajaja...no se preocupen...si voy a terminar **Mas que una linda historia de amor**...es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir un nuevo capitulo...ademas que estoy seca de ideas para esa historia...pero les prometo que no la dejaré botada, solo necesito tiempo...no me presionen jajajajajaja de verdad, acá les dejo esta historia que inventé para un concurso de la creatividad, y una amiga Isabel! me dijo que le habia faltado el lemon...pues ahora le puse y es mi primer lemonsh! espero que haya quedado bien, no muy burdo y entrador...necesito sus consejos y pareceres, porque a **Mas que una linda historia de amor** tambien le quiero poner sus buenos trozos de lemon picantón...además sigo con las adaptaciones...para que se mantengan entretenidas...juro hacerlo seguido para que tengan mucho de que leer...vamos a ver como me va con este mini fic...les quiero muchioooo...bye bye. (no descarto poder hacer esta historia más larga...darle unos caps de principio y de final...saluros)

_**La historia es mia...** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

si no lo encuentran dejenme su link de face o correos para agregarlas...


End file.
